1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fireplace assemblies and, more particularly to fireplace assemblies of the direct vent type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplace assemblies have long been available as prefabricated units. One form of fireplace unit functions as a room heater and comprises a combustion chamber surrounded by an enclosure providing a passageway for circulating room air over the combustion chamber. Heated air may thereby be circulated into the room by use of an electric blower mounted in the passageway. This type of fireplace is preferably fired with natural or LP gas and has ceramic artificial logs simulating the appearance of a wood burning fireplace while offering the advantage of efficiently converting the natural or LP gas to room heat.
A fireplace assembly of the foregoing type typically has a combustion chamber with a forwardly facing glass pane permitting the fire to be viewed by the occupant of the room. Although the glass pane furthers the aesthetically pleasing simulation of a real log fire, the pane becomes hot and can present a personal injury hazard to the room occupant. Also, to withstand high temperatures, the pane must be made from a relatively expensive glass. In addition, because of the heat of the combustion chamber, the gas valve must be located in a separate cooler compartment, typically beneath the combustion chamber. This has the disadvantages of making it difficult to remove the burner assembly when desired. It would therefore be desirable to provide a fireplace assembly which has a cooler glass front for the combustion chamber. It would further be desirable to provide a more compact unit than is currently available without sacrificing heating efficiency and output. Still further it would be desirable to provide a fireplace assembly having a modular, unitized burner and valve system which can be readily removed and replaced when desired.